


Peter Parker the Mystery Kid

by pandapenguin05



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Gay Harley Keener, M/M, Parley, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, peter parker is an SI intern
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29689191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandapenguin05/pseuds/pandapenguin05
Summary: Honestly who would ever believe a kid worked at one of the most prestigious SI and follow this OC as she tries to figure out more about the mystery kid roaming the halls of SI.lol this is my first fic and i’ll prob update like once every 2 days as long as school doesn’t get in the way but it’s not gonna be like a long fic or anything like thati’m open to any constructive criticism people might have as this is my first fic, but please remember to be nice
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Peter Parker the Mystery Kid

Erica knew she was pretty new to interning at SI, but somehow a child coming in to steal supplies while shouting about polymers and how he can finally die accomplished didn’t seem to be something that’s exactly normal in a highly prestigious workplace.

And no one even knew who he was! She literally asked her entire department and all they said was that he had freakishly high clearance and comes in every 2 months to grab some chemicals and sprints out like his life depended on it. And honestly with all the secrecy that shrouds SI she’s pretty sure she shouldn’t investigate but there is a reason she had been voted most likely to grow up and emulate Nancy Drew for her senior superlatives, so she did what she always did and made a list.

Mystery Kid:

\- His age is somewhere between 14 and 16

\- Possibly the kid of one of the higher-level employees, would explain the access level if he needs to get to his parents

\- Some kind of genius?? He can’t be any older than 17 so maybe he skipped a couple grades

\- Only seems to take chemicals, so maybe works in the biochem department

After she made her list she walked towards the storage room to grade an infrared laser she was so she could build it into her autonomous underwater vehicle she was making, and let me tell you the last thing she expected was to walk in on the mystery shrouded kid and a taller boy with dirty blond hair making out around the corner from the storage room.

“Fuck” the taller boy exclaimed, while mystery kid was attempting to hide behind his shoulder, very unsuccessfully too. She half thought this would be the end of this encounter as she started backing away to get to the storage room, but then the mystery kid started talking.

“Please don’t tell Mr. Stark, I swear he gives the longest lectures like we don’t need to hear about the time he made the same mistakes ‘back in ancient times trying to act cool’ like seriously I swear he made the no PDA rule just torture us” Mystery Boy rambled like somehow she has held a conversation longer than two sentences with Dr. Stark and has heard of the the PDA rule?

“Yeah and we really don’t wanna be banned from the labs again, it was the loooongest week of my life” Taller Boy sighed dramatically draping himself onto Mystery Boy.

“Yeah and we only blew up one of the older Mark Models” Mystery Boy chimed in

“Who knew the Old Man would make such a fuss, am I right Petey?”

“Always Harles”, Myster… no Peter said while blushing slightly and rolling his eyes.

He then pushed Harley around the corner and disappeared before she could even start to question the on what the hell that conversation even meant.


End file.
